Ed Blaylock
Thomas Edwin Blaylock, Jr., known by his stage name Ed Blaylock (September 6, 1952 – April 19, 2017) was an American radio announcer and voice actor. He was known for voicing: King Bradley in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Charles Conder (ep10) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Pops (ep17), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Govek, Kohei (ep37), Retsu Kaio, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Director *Basilisk (2006) - Yagyu Munenori *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Old Man Yoshida (ep9) *Blassreiter (2009) - Prime Minister (ep18), Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Akio's Dad (ep18), Additional Voices *Case Closed - Bartender (ep32), George Fuman (ep54), Jackie Sawyer (ep16), Mr. Tanner (ep2), Theodore Tarrington, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Zu Mei Chang *Darker than Black (2009) - Captain C *Date A Live II (2016) - Elliot Baldwin Woodman (ep4) *Desert Punk (2006) - Man A (ep10), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (2003) - Eskimo (ep284), Guy (ep287) *Fairy Tail - Jose Porla *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Fuhrer King Bradley, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Fuhrer King Bradley/'Wrath' *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Superintendent (ep2) *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Draghi (ep10) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Draghi (ep3) *Hell Girl - Ryuuji Todoka (ep6), Sano (ep23) *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Prince Magnus IX (ep7; Announced) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Butler (ep21), Quint, Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2011-2016) - Sengoku, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Sebas Tian *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Grandpa (Announced) *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - CEO, Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Hisashi Ogura (ep1), Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Mr. Patch (ep39) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Priest (ep3) *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2002) - Iwamoto, Mido Renja, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Fuhrer King Bradley/'Wrath' 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Giordano Infantino *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Fritz Lang *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Sengoku *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Sengoku *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - TV Personality (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Fuhrer King Bradley/Pride (ep4) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Ryuta Azuma (Announced) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2016. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2017. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors